the forgotten hero
by izuri moonday
Summary: What if there was one more than four heros and that hero became forgotten? '" oh dear king of this country, has calamity become to hard for your dear heroes to stop?" I teasingly question. The king just glared me.' [First fanfic so don't be mean.] [Oc pov most of the time] [no pairings] [r&r please!]
1. Chapter 0: prologue

Legends, I always thought that they were lies, at least until I was summoned to as a legendary hero of all the great weapons. I was summoned with 4 others, the heroes of the shield, sword, bow, and lance. None of knew what was going on, so the king told us about the calamity and that we were to save the kingdom. We did. The other four died in the last wave, I lost my right arm and eye to the boss. That was long ago, now I have become fogotten and have seen new heroes come to fight the calamity but all die. Only the royalties know I exist

Now the kingdom will remember my name.


	2. Chapter 1: letter and meeting

**AN: hello, I, Izuri, am the writer of this story and thank you for viewing this! Review, and give me your opinions! Also I've only read the manga series.**

**Slish:thank you for following and it is set during the current set of heroes.**

_'thoughts'_

"talking"

_"reading/singing"_

**_"spell casting"_**

**_Title/disclaimer_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own rising of the shield hero in any shape or form._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: letter and meeting<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Izuri P.O.V<strong>

Hello I'm Izuri moonday and the last of the original hero saints. I'm currently in a large village's marketplace with my 5 companions, Disty, crypt, Yuro-go, Akumu, and Naitosutaa.

Disty - she is around ten. She has deep lavender hair done up in a bun, wears leather Amor , wields a great spear, is a Fox demi-human, 4'10 tall, and is the snappiest.

Crypt - she is a lizard demi human. She looks in her mid twenties, long double light blue ponytails, 5'8 tall, wields a great sword, wears silver plate mail and is very protective.

Yuro-go - he is one who uses the great bow. He is a panther demi human, slurs his words, is the same age as Disty, 4'0 tall, wears green & black robes with a hood and is very childish.

Naitosutaa - he is our philorial, most of time he's in human form, when he's not his pulling our carriage. He has waist length hair in ponytail, red eyes, wields my old set of great shields, he wears normal village clothes and he is silent unless he needs to.

Akumu - she's... been with me since I first came to this world. She is a snake-dragon demi human, she dragon wings, and a snake tail for legs. She has scarlet hair and green eyes, she uses spells, wears a meteor steel plated top & plated skirt, in her 30's, 5'1 tall, and is very kind.

As for m-

"Lord Izuri, a received a letter from a cerrier." Disty told me unintentionally interrupted my monologuing.

"Really now, let's see it." I said in a kind voice.

"Y-yes milady." She handed me the letter.

It from the king. I sighed as I opened it up. I read it aloud for my companions to hear.

_"Dear forgotten hero,_

_you are requested_ -ordered-_ to make an appearance at the royal castle, in four days, at noon. _

_ Signed,_

_ The 'king'_ -Bastard-_." _I hear Akumu giggling at what I added in the letter. " So, we get to go the Bastard's castle."

"Lady Izuri I believe that it is a bad idea." Naitosutaa told me in a very monotone voice.

" Uhhh? What could go wrong!" Stated with a very gleeful smile, "let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Izuri P.O.V <strong>

when we get to the capital, it was getting late, so we decided to go to an inn.

"*thunk*"

I bumped into someone-

"GGAA!" *thump*

And fell.

"Hey, you watch where you're going!" I sweatdroped at how Disty is reacting to what happened.

Naitosutaa offers a hand to help me up.

"It's fine, Disty. Its my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I told Disty off. I turned to the man I bumped into. I noted that the shield he wields is very familiar. " I'm very sorry for running into you, good sir."

"It's fine." He said almost as if he doesn't like being referred to as 'good sir'.

"Ok. Oh by the way, do you happen to know where the inn is?"

"I'm heading that way."

"Then do you mind if me and my companions follow you there?"

"Sure."

"Izuri moonday."

"Huh?"

"It's my name. It seemed like you wanted to know. What's your's?"

"Naofumi. Naofumi Iwatani."


End file.
